


Looking for an Isak/Even AU - HELP!

by alexlgarzon



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexlgarzon/pseuds/alexlgarzon
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Looking for an Isak/Even AU - HELP!

Help me, fellow SKAM nerds.

Months ago, I read an Isak/Even AU fic I loved - I was sure that I had it bookmarked, but it's missing from my favorites and I can't find it at all. I hope someone can help me find this bit of awesome?

I don't remember the name or the author (sigh) but it's a fairytale-like AU. In the fic, Isak comes from a small village and stumbles across a beautiful, naked, and mute young man (Even) who appears not to belong to Isak's world. If I remember right, Even appears weak and frail when Isak finds him, and Isak helps revive him to an extent by laying with him and holding him beneath a blanket in the fields outside Isak's village, near a magic wall (I think). I also remember that Even comes from the world on the other side of that wall, and he somehow got displaced. He only has a certain amount of time before he has to return to the world beyond the wall (never to return ... sigh), and Isak, falling in love during the course of the story, has to decide between joining Even, or letting him go.

If this sounds familiar to anybody, or if anyone knows what I'm talking about, could you help point me in the right direction as far as finding this fic again?

Thank you so much ❤

Alexandra xx


End file.
